looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Rabbit
Super Rabbit is the 52nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show and the season two finale. Plot Daffy needs to sell some stuff to buy Tina a birthday gift. He decides to sell a carrot jewel that belonged to Bugs. Daffy asks Bugs why he wants to keep it. Bugs tells Daffy that he's not an Earthling nor is name really Bugs, it's Kalel and that he's from the planet Crypton (with a C not a K). He also tells him he's really Super Rabbit, former hero of Metropolis. In the flashback, Bugs explains that he used to be a superhero and that he fought supervillains from near and far. Super Rabbit enjoys his life as a superhero; the praises, the parades, the celebrations, and the attention. One day, Super Rabbit battles a villain named "Braniac" and foils his plan to shrink Metropolis and turn it into a tiny town. The next night, Super Rabbit is attending a party the citizens are throwing for him, when Lex Luthor interrupts and wrecks havoc. Super Rabbit removes his robotic suit and swings it out into outer space, which proves to be a big mistake. Many years ago on Crypton, Super Rabbit's father, Jor-El banished an evil villain known as General Zod and his evil minions, Faora and Thunkian . Zod vows to destroy Super Rabbit and rule the universe. Thanks to Super Rabbit's carelessness, the villains are freed from their evil prison and are given superpowers and go down to Metropolis to get rid of Super Rabbit. On Earth, the citizens are throwing Super Rabbit a parade when all of a sudden, Zod and his cronies arrive and easily beat Super Rabbit. Super Rabbit surrenders to Zod and the general takes over Metropolis. Depressed, Super Rabbit goes to see his father in the Arctic for advice. Jor-El tells Bugs that he desereved to lose becuase he has become a shell of his former self and that he is the real reason there are so many villains in Metropolis. Super Rabbit realizes what he has done and now he must find a way to stop Zod by getting rid of Faora and the robot by using his brain. Super Rabbit dresses up as a reporter, but Zod and Faora are not fooled by the disguise. Faora tries to kill Super Rabbit but he convinces Faora to leave Zod and he does the same for Thunkian. Now, Zod is on his own and battles Super Rabbit on his own and is defeated. Super Rabbits traps Zod, Faora, and Thunkian in a new prison and they leave Earth forever. Kalel also quits being a superhero because he has learned that power corrupts unless it's tampered by humility. It is implied that Bugs made up this entire story to distract Daffy from his true secret identity of Bat Rabbit, as shown at the end of the episode. Cast Tina Russo appeared in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Elmer (as Lex Luthor)': "Sssshhhhh be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting Super Wabbit". *'Lex Luthor:' Congradulations showboat! You just wanched an unstable nuclear acclerator into space. Trivia * Despite being the final episode broadcast, it is the penultimate episode produced for the show. * This is the only crossover in the series. * This is based on the 1943 short of the same name. * Bugs Bunny says his trademark catchphrase dressed as Bat-Rabbit: "Ain't I a stinka?". Along with that, he says another one of his signature catchphrases: "What a maroon!". * This is the only episode of season two to be aired during 2014. * Bugs Bunny origin story sequence is animated by Digital eMation while a normal life version is animated by Rough Draft Korea. * This is Bugs' House's last appearance.. Gallery Super rabbit 2.png Jo-rel.png Daffy as Zod.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo1 1280.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo2 1280.png Tumblr mw27g7955O1rx7a0lo5 1280.png Bugs Bunny ready to kiss.jpg Super Rabbit and Marvin's superhero.jpg The gang.jpg Talk to the hand.jpg Super Rabbit and Zod.jpg Super Rabbit Identity.jpg Picture.jpg Super Rabbit mighty.jpg Super Rabbit on Crypton.jpg LTS photogenic.jpg The sniff.jpg Batrabbit.png Batrabbit stinker.png Weird scent.jpg Zod statue.png Tumblr mvop328SDC1rpuofmo1 500.png QuickTimePlayer 2017-04-03 14-37-50-51.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea